HARRY POTTER AND THE UNFINISHED BUISNESS
by Shinigami-dragon316
Summary: Even the strongest people can only take so much punishment, what happens when the hero takes the easy way out? or does he?
1. PROLOGUE

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, they all belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE UNFINISHED BUSINESS prologue  
  
At four private drive all seamed well and natural, but that was only on the outside, on the inside terrible things where happening. A large man stood over a cowering boy, raising his fist high above his head he delivered a menacing blow to the boy and sent him flying headfirst into a nearby wall, the boy just sat against the wall nearly covered in his own blood, he didn't try to fight back anymore, he didn't even threaten his family with his godfather. The large man was Vernon Dursley who for the past hour had been beating on his nephew Harry Potter.  
  
Vernon Dursley had began to beat on him after his fourth year at Hogwarts, he had been informed about the death of Cedric Diggory and enjoyed reminding Harry why he died as often as possible, Harry didn't complain about the beatings, he thought he deserved each and every one of them, he hadn't told anybody about them because he knew they would try to "rescue" him and he would be denied his punishment. Vernon delivered a swift kick to the boys ribs and walked away muttering something about "worthless boy" and "burnt toast"  
  
Harry crawled from the living room toward the stairs in hopes of reaching his bedroom without any further "punishment", as he crawled he became aware of a sharp pain in his side and thought his ribs might be broke, then when his cousin Dudley walked by and kicked him Harry knew he had broken ribs. He finally arrived in his room and crawled to what he called a bed, after some careful consideration he decided to just pull a blanket off his bed and sleep on the floor to prevent any extra pain from climbing onto his bed, that night he curled into a ball on the floor of the smallest bedroom on four private drive and fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep.  
  
The next morning far away at the Burrow a young girl woke with a shocked expression and tears running freely down her freckled face, she had woken from one of the worst nightmares she had ever had, in her dream she had seen herself attending a funeral, all the Weasley's where there, so was professor Dumbledore along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff, including Professor Snape who had an odd expression on his face, Remus Lupin was also there accompanied by a large shaggy black dog.  
  
It had to be somebody important because even Snape seemed affected by the loss, she looked around and everybody was crying, letting her curiosity get the better of her she walked toward the coffin that was still suspended above the grave, halfway there she felt somebody give her shoulder a supportive squeeze and she was surprised by how real it felt, she continued forward and as she reached the coffin she took a peak into it and saw the last thing she ever wanted to see, she began to back away and tripped over a large marble headstone that read "Here lies Harry Potter, The boy who lived"  
  
Ginny Weasley tried to forget the horrible nightmare and focus on what she was going to do that day, after a bit of thought she figured she would get a shower, eat breakfast and spend the rest of the day teasing her brother Ron about his crush on Hermione.  
  
The same morning Harry woke up covered in cold sweat and dry blood, that night his nightmare had been completely unlike any other he had ever had, he was watching his own funeral, and at that moment he knew exactly what he had to do, he pulled his potions book and cauldron from his trunk and began mixing an extremely advanced potion he had found in his fourth year while learning new hexes and curses, it would do the job perfectly, all he had to do was make this potion and he would finally be free from the Dursley's and his responsibility as the boy who lived forever.  
  
Harry didn't care about getting in trouble with the ministry so he pulled his wand out and placed a strong locking charm on his door so his relatives couldn't stop him. Hours later the potion had turned from clear water to the same shade of green as the killing curse, Harry opened his window, then returned to his potion, he mixed it perfectly, as soon as he drank a spoonful of the potion his body hit the ground and the door burst open revealing an extremely pissed off uncle, who turned into a shocked uncle as he saw the lifeless body of his favorite punching bag. Within an hour Dumbledore showed up without a trace of the usual twinkle in his eye and looking older then ever, he examined the potion and it appeared to be an extremely effective poison.  
  
The old headmaster was in such a somber mood he didn't even notice Hedwig was sitting outside the window in a tree watching him, and right beside her was an odd looking black owl with a note attached to its leg. Shortly after the investigation it was proved that Harry Potter had committed suicide, his Aunt, Uncle and cousin where all sentenced to life in Azkaban and the notices for the funeral had been sent out the same day to all of Harry's close friends and legal family.  
  
Later that afternoon Ginny Weasley was sitting out side the Burrow and noticed something odd, in a nearby tree she could see Hedwig who was sitting with an odd looking black owl, she wondered what Harry's owl was doing so far away from home and with such a suspicious looking owl, but her thoughts where interrupted when a large brown owl flew by and dropped a letter on her head, it was addressed to the Weasley family, so feeling curious about who would write to there whole family she opened it and began reading but soon wished she hadn't.  
  
Ginny ran into the house crying, she threw the letter onto the kitchen counter and ran upstairs to lock herself in her room so she could cry in peace, Molly Weasley looking a bit shocked and extremely worried picked up the letter and soon began crying as well, the letter read.  
  
Dear Weasley Family  
  
I regret to inform you that something horrible has happened today, the entire magic community has suffered a great loss. Today at approximately eleven o clock, Harry Potter has been proclaimed deceased. The funeral service will be held this weekend at the Godrics Hollow cemetery and will begin precisely at twelve noon on Saturday, it would be much appreciated that you show up to give you last respects to a fallen friend and loved one. I apologize for such short notice and prey you take the news well.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore  
  
That weekend everything happened just like in Ginny's dream, except when she looked into the coffin she didn't back away quickly and trip, instead she began to silently cry and placed a light kiss on his cold forehead, he was going to be burred with his most prized possessions but for some reason his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, his Firebolt, and even his wand where all missing, she turned to walk away when the strange black owl landed on her shoulder, there was a letter addressed to her with a note attached that said to open it when she was alone. The owl and Hedwig flew off and she realized the black owl had bright green eyes and a green lighting bolt shape above its right eye.  
  
That night Ginny had been sitting in her room trying to sleep when she remembered the letter, she pulled it out and quickly opened it, the fact that he had sent her a letter almost shocked her as much as what it said.  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
I'm sorry, I'm sure in the daily prophet it will probably say I died a heroic death defending my family from death eaters, but that's a lie, I didn't even die fighting, I took the cowards way out with a potion I found in my potions book, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for misleading you and everybody into thinking I'm some hero when in reality I'm even more of a coward them Malfoy, I couldn't take it any more, but I had to tell you the truth because I figured you deserved that much, and the truth is I never was even the slightest resemblance to a hero.  
  
Sincerely Harry James Potter  
  
Ginny curled into a ball on her bed and began crying again, the only thing she could say was "you where always my hero" and unknown to her somebody heard, there was a black owl sitting in a tree limb outside her window with bright green eyes and a lighting bolt over his right eye...  
This is my first attempt at this kind of story so I'm really curious what you think, like it ? hate it? please review and tell me your opinion. If enough people like this story I will write more soon 


	2. MAGNUS KAIN

HARRY POTTER AND THE UNFINISHED BUSINESS CHAPTER 1 MAGNUS KAIN  
  
As the still grieving students filed into the great hall for the start of term feast all of them seemed to notice a bit of difference, everybody seemed in a somber mood, even the Slytherins. As Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table several people came up to them and gave there best wishes, a few minutes before the new first years came in to be sorted, Draco Malfoy approached the trio with an odd look on his face, they where about to tell him to sod off until they noticed he was alone, before they could say anything he began talking in a soft tone that was absolutely nothing like his usual arrogant drawl, "I'm truly sorry to hear about what happened to Potter, it may surprise you but even I will miss him" with that he quickly turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Within seconds all the new first year students walked in through the main doors and formed a line waiting to be sorted into there houses. All through the sorting ceremony hardly any body paid attention, but they did catch a few names such as "Jim Raynor, Hufflepuff", "Hotaru Tomoe, Ravenclaw" and even "Wayne Freeman, Slytherin". After all the new students had taken their seats at the proper tables Professor Dumbledore stood and motioned for silence, "Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts, before we begin the banquet I would like to say a few words, Bumblebee, Basilisks, Bitten, and Prestidigitation, now with that said, dig in"  
  
And that they did, everybody ate and talked as happily as could be expected considering the recent loss of Harry Potter, the meal was pleasant and for the first time in several hundred years it seemed like all the houses where at peace. After they had all been stuffed with the meal and desert, Dumbledore called there attention again "Now that we have all been fed and watered, I have some start-of-term notices, first of all the forbidden forests is just that, forbidden, quidditch tryouts will take place in two weeks, and if we could wait a bit the new defense teacher will be arriving in a few seconds."  
  
Then as if on cue the main doors swung open and a man wearing a dark green cloak rode in atop a large dark green Chocobo and trotted up toward the head table, when he reached the teachers table he dismounted, he whispered something to the large bird and it ran out of the room and was probably headed toward the forest. The man walked to Dumbledore and shook his hand, then walked around the table and took a seat between the headmaster and the potions master, Dumbledore called for attention again "It would be my pleasure to introduce the newest Hogwarts staff, Professor Magnus Kain, the new defense against the dark arts instructor"  
  
The man stood and removed his hood, he looked much too young to be a professor, most people thought he looked about eighteen at the oldest, he had pale smooth looking skin with only one imperfection, he had a thin scar running from his hairline above his right eye, it extended through a solid white eye and stretched all the way to the tip of his chin, the other eye was a solid bright green with no visible white at all, his hair was long but at the moment nobody could be sure exactly how long it was, but the most surprising thing was his hair was dark green which made his skin look even paler and matched his left eye perfectly.  
  
There was a decent round of applause but the professor kept a straight face and merely nodded then sat back down so he could get a quick meal as well, all the students left for their respective common rooms, and from there to their respective dorms so they could all sleep as well as possible. Shortly after the new professor walked down a few dark hallways on his way back to his own staff quarters, he found the portrait he had been looking for and stopped to admire it for a few seconds, it was a portrait of a Hungarian Horntail, he spoke the password "Star Crafter" and entered his room.  
  
The sitting room was nicely decorated in a tasteful combination of greens and browns, there was a large comfortable looking couch, chair, and love seat all facing a warm inviting fire in his large fireplace, but he didn't enjoy the fire, instead he walked through a door across from the portrait entrance and entered his new bedroom, he was given a large four poster bed that looked as if it could easily fit twenty people, the bed was decorated like the rest of his chambers, a perfect combination of green and brown with silver stitching, he didn't even bother with removing his robes or cloak, he just collapsed onto his bed and enjoyed his first night back home.  
  
The morning of her first day back at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley didn't want to do anything, she had felt horrible ever since the funeral and almost had to be dragged back to school by all six of her brothers. She decided to get up so nobody would get irritated at her already, she took a quick shower, got dressed in her uniform and walked into the common room just as Ron and Hermione where leaving for breakfast. As they entered the great hall and took there seats Ginny couldn't help noticing the new professor looked a bit familiar.  
  
During breakfast everybody was quiet due to recent events, then as usual, the Weasley twins Gred and Forge as they sometimes called themselves, decided to cause a bit of mischief to lighten the mood. They both glanced at there sister Ginny, then noticed she was looking at the new professor, both they both had identical evil grins "ya know Gin, its rude to stare" Fred commented "besides, don't you think he might be a bit old for you" George added, before they could blink they where laying on the floor with identical bloody noses staring up at there red faced little sister who seemed to be extremely fascinated by her breakfast.  
  
For a few minutes the entire Gryffindor table seemed to explode with laughter at the misfortune of the Weasley pranksters. Then as the owl post arrived everybody quieted a bit, then as they noticed an odd owl it became so silent they could hear the beating wings of each individual owl, the owl that caused such a reaction was extremely odd, it almost looked like a snowy owl except is was dark green with silver on its wing tips and tail feathers, it flew around the room once then landed on the shoulder of the new defense Professor.  
  
The professor gave the strange owl a couple pieces of sausage and an owl treat, then the owl flew away back to the owlery. The professor stood and walked out of the great hall looking in a foul mood so nobody tried speaking to him.  
  
As Magnus walked out of the great hall he walked off toward his classroom to prepare for his first class as the DADA teacher, he remembered it had always been his favorite class, but at the time he was a student, he figured being the professor would seem a bit odd but he could do it.  
  
He entered the defense class and quickly walked through a door behind his desk that led to his small office, it was about as large as he remembered his old common room was, except it was decorated in different shades of green and brown, there was a large fireplace with a small couch positioned in front of it and on the other side of the room was a large brown desk with a comfy looking green chair behind it, behind that, the wall was covered by several bookcases stacked with easily over a hundred books about defense against the dark arts.  
  
He ran a hand through his messy green hair and grinned 'the old man seems to know everything'. He went back into the classroom as his first students filed in and took there seats, he was teaching the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Magnus called role and put the parchment with there names on it into his desk. "well class, I am your new DADA professor, my name is Magnus Kain but of course during class you will call me Professor Kain or sir, if any of you are lucky enough to see me in a hall you may address me however you wash, as long as you don't call me late for a meal, now before we get started, any questions?"  
  
The class was shocked, everybody just dumbly stared at him until a Slytherin boy spoke up, "so if we see you in a hall we could call you a grubby old fool?" Magnus glanced at him then replied "if that is how you see me then do as you wish, as long as nobody calls me late for a meal or catches me in a bad mood I don't mind" This statement shocked the class even more.  
  
Every student stared at there new professor as if they had never seen one before "so, no more questions?" they all just shook there heads dumbly. "well then, I want you all to put your books away, you won't be needing them yet" The all looked at him oddly then did as they where told.  
  
"now class, what have you already gone over in the previous years?" everybody began to look around a bit nervously "Miss Weasley, could you?"  
  
Ginny stood and answered quietly naming off several kinds of dark creatures, after she had finished she sat and seemed extremely interested in her desk. Professor Kain looked a bit shocked "so you haven't gone over boggarts or werewolves yet?"  
  
The class just shook there heads a bit dumbly "well I'm gonna have to change that, if I can't find a boggart by tomorrow then we will go over werewolves" everybody just stared at him with odd expressions. "well, its been a pleasure meeting you all but that will be all for our first class so there will be no homework and you all may return to your respective common rooms until your next class"  
  
The whole class got up quickly and orderly filed out of the classroom before there odd professor changed his mind, on her way out Ginny noticed professor Kain removing his cloak and revealing a long green braid that stopped around the back of his knees.  
  
Later that night Magnus trudged into his sitting room completely ignoring the comfortable looking couch and the inviting fire, he passed it all up and walked straight into his bedroom where he carelessly fell face down on his four poster bed dreaming about the one thing that would never be his, not because of fate or lack of interest, even if he didn't show it he was very much interested and he knew she also was, from his view his own goddess with flaming hair, a fiery spirit, her legendary temper and even her sock stealing habits, he was dreaming about the girl he let get away...  
  
Please review and tell me if you like the story so far, and if you hate it then review and tell me why. I would also like to know what everybody thinks of my character Magnus Kain. 


End file.
